


vanilla fella

by zenexit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, i just wanted to use the tag food play but no i guess not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius visits his sweetheart on campus. His sweet, innocent, vanilla Chrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla fella

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic literally a year ago, maybe even longer. I never wrote more but one day I realized I had put more effort into this fic than I think my young heart was usually capable at the time, found it buried in my computer and laughed really hard at the title. Not sure if my writing suddenly looks different or not (really doesn't feel like it), but the world needs more ChromGaius so I went ahead and finished it.

Gaius pulled the lollypop around his mouth dryly. It was one of those ‘mystery’ flavor ones, the off brand kind covered in question marks that he always thought should have a random flavor but really just was some unidentifiable taste in his mouth. Eyeing his boyfriend across the table Gaius noted boredly the way he was reading his textbook and occasionally bringing his bottle of water to his mouth to sip from. Too much caffeine and it made him sick, so he was only allowed one soda a day. Gaius felt his eyebrows pull together, and his mouth sag slightly, the stick sliding down his mouth to follow.

Chrom was reading some textbook for some class that he probably honestly didn’t even care about, and that was one thing Gaius didn’t get about college. But anytime he said anything like that people silenced him, said it was required to get anywhere in life. Maybe it was necessary, for their futures, but he wasn’t really worried about some desk job.

“Hey, Blue, how long are you going to do this for?” Gaius asked, leaning across the table towards the other before pulling the book out of his hands. Chrom looked up at him, blinking for a moment, eyebrows pulling together in frustration as his eyes focused on the shape in front of him.

“Study for class?” Chrom asked dryly in response.

“Yeah, isn’t your test not until like, two weeks from now?” Gaius tried at a smirk, green eyes lighting up, and cheap paper lollypop stick moving upwards with his lips.

“Believe it or not people _work_ in classes to keep up good grades.” Chrom huffed in response. It was easy to tell for his boyfriend however that he wasn’t enjoying as much as he was putting on, and pulled his textbook away when Chrom reached to take it back.

“Nuh-uh, you’re boring me just watching you. Also, I’m on your campus to visit you, not wait around until you learn…” Gaius trailed off as he stole a glance at the book pages open in his hands. He quickly raised his eyebrows curiously.

“The quadratic formula? Isn’t that high school-“

“Look, we can go back.” Chrom said quickly, looking embarrassed.

_Oh so the prince isn’t that good at math. Oh well, we all have our weaknesses. Doesn’t matter, so long as we can finally ditch this place._

Gaius and Chrom were sitting in one of the student lounges in Chrom’s dorm, it was a Friday night so there were only a few people still down there. Gaius was sure they had all run off to do something fun, something his suddenly schoolwork oriented boyfriend would know nothing about.

Gaius sat up from the wooden chair with its plastic attempt of a cushion and paused to grab his backpack. He might not be a student, but he still liked having it on him. Being the proper college age is offered a great way to carry around lots of stuff. Like large bags of sweets, including but not limited to this years the day after Halloween store spoils he was still working on eating. Hence the lollypop, those always came in the biggest bags for the least amount of money.

Gaius folded the math book under his arm, bringing his winning smirk back to his face. Chrom seemed torn between exasperation and humor, his eyes had lit up again now that they were away from the book even though they were pulled under upturned eyebrows. Although, his orange haired boyfriend could tell there was a part of him that was happy to be saved from this.

“I mean think about it, it’s Friday, and almost everyone out there is having a good night. You should be too.” Gaius said this was a small challenge in his voice. “I mean, I didn’t come up to this campus just to watch you read a book.”

It had taken three busses to get here, but Gaius always liked to just tell Chrom it only took one. Luckily he had used Chrom’s student information to get a free bus pass, but still.

“Oh? Do you want to go somewhere?” Chrom raised his eyebrows, and began to stand up.

“I brought lube.” Gaius said bluntly. It was to get a reaction and he knew it, but his smirk said otherwise and so did the gullible red color spreading across Chrom’s face. Okay, so he had brought lube so it wasn’t a total lie, but it’s not like that was the goal of tonight. It was a just in case sort of thing.

Chrom coughed loudly in response and turned away from the other man.

“I-I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that?”

“I said I brought lube, Blue.”

Chrom coughed suddenly in response, louder this time, while his eyes widened over the fact that Gaius was still pushing this entire thing.

“Do you want to just go back up to your room?” Gaius asked dryly, pulling away from his joke that the other virtually didn’t know how to respond properly. A sad thing that.

Chrom’s red faded to a softer more pink color and his dark blue eyes locked with Gaius’s. He wasn’t smiling, not yet anyway, but at least he wasn’t wearing that same serious expression from before. The one where it looked like he might hurt himself doing it, eyebrows meeting and mouth turned the wrong way. Gaius prided himself on how he could get a smile out of those lips when others couldn’t, but maybe those were dangerous thoughts.

“We can do that, but what do you want to do?” Chrom tried to make it seem like he wasn’t implying sex, but Gaius knew he was asking if something like that was going to happen.

Gaius fought the urge to reply you, because he knew he was on thin ice.

“Raid your mini fridge.”

Chrom was fortunate enough to have enough money in his family to pay for everything he could ever want, including college tuition for himself, his little sister, and his close family friend, Frederick. He was able to live in a ridiculously large house in luxury, having people paid to help care for them. He could also afford room and board for a one person dorm, enjoying the quiet company of only himself. Gaius decided the best thing from this situation was tons of food to eat, and no one to deal with to get it. Roommates were a drag, and he hated his. Okay, maybe not hated, but was ‘easily aggravated’ with his roommates.

Chrom cracked a smile at Gaius’s response, completely thrown off the sex trail now, pleased with the turn of events. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners was both aggravating and adorable. It was one of those things you only started to see the older a person would get, beginning to understand the kind of lines they would get and where they would get it. Gaius hated to admit it, but he was sure Chrom would age well, only getting smile lines around his eyes and mouth at first. Whereas Gaius would get a large beer belly and probably a head of receding hair.

“That sounds wonderful to me.”

 

Gaius pulled open the black square and gazed inside, assessing the goods quickly. He had cast off his lollypop stick upon entering the room, postponing getting another one until he found out if he actually wanted to eat anything here or not. The most interesting thing he could see, that was worth eating (cough nasty flavorless yogurts) was in the top freezer section. Vanilla ice cream. Boring, but not horrible. Heh, kind of like Chrom.

Gaius turned around to hold his prize for his boyfriend to see and smiled.

“See, I knew if I came up here I would find out you were holding out on me.”

Chrom glanced up as he put his bag down on the bed. He shook his head with a sigh. “I wasn’t holding out on you, I just forgot it was there.”

“You know the rules, you buy sweets, you tell me.” Gaius pulled the ice cream out completely and then began his hunt for the disposable spoons. Chrom wasn’t the neatest person in the world, so they got moved around the room a lot. Gaius didn’t mind that much though, neither was he.

At the final discovery of the spoons, Gaius pulled open the lid and dug into the boring, but sweet, flavor of vanilla. A smile crossed his face, a realization dawning on him.

“You know, you have the most boring flavors for everything.” Gaius said, laying himself on Chrom’s bed. He pulled the ice cream container onto his chest and scooped out pieces of it slowly, pushing them into his mouth. “You only ever get flavorless things, or vanilla.”

“You’ve told me that before.” Chrom grumbled, pushing back his hair as he sat on his bed. It was kind of a nervous habit of his sometimes, Gaius had joked before if the smell of his fancy rich man conditioner made him feel better.

“Yeah, but it’s like, when did you become so vanilla?” Gaius held back his laugh when he asked that.

Chrom looked over at Gaius, making eye contact as he raised his eyebrows. His jaw was set, and Gaius assumed he might be grinding his teeth. At least a little. Chrom wasn’t the brightest, not that it was a problem, and it was just a little funny to think about.

“I don’t understand the context of this joke,” Chrom began and cleared his throat, “And I didn’t expect to start talking about sex so soon again.”

“Oh come on, you don’t know for sure that’s what I meant.” Gaius smirked and put another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. A small bit slid against the outside of his lips and he made sure he was looking Chrom in the eyes when he licked his lip to catch it.

Chrom turned pink in his cheeks, his throat bobbing in response to the swallow he forced down.

“You’re trying to imply that I’m a prude, and uncomfortable with non-mainstream sexual escapades.” Chrom said, after a small pause.

Gaius lost it at that, his head falling against the side of the bed while he laughed. It was a loud laugh, the kind that filled the room still after it was done. He looked at Chrom again, pausing to have another sharp bark of laughter at his boyfriend’s still reddening face, and stuck another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“What?!” Chrom demanded loudly in response.

“Babe, you just said sexual escapades! Because I said you liked vanilla!” Gaius spooned in more ice cream as soon as he was done talking, and an idea dawned on him. He swallowed it slowly, turning over the flavor in his mouth.

“Wait, wait, before you say something else…” Gaius pulled himself up so he was sitting upright and looked Chrom in the eyes. The blue haired man was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed as he had been that morning. It was weird, Gaius though, as soon as he got in his room he stripped down. But oh well, Chrom was shy, he supposed. Shy enough to stay in this grey t-shirt and worn jeans. At least he had pulled off his sneakers at the door.

“Come lay down here by me.” Gaius smirked and pat the pillow next to him. He made sure he didn’t look away from those eyes, dark blue pools so wonderful to gaze into he understood why Chrom had so many girls drooling after him. Even if he was boring.

“Not when you’re making fun of me!” Gaius wondered if Chrom knew he was pouting right now.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Gaius laughed a bit more. “Please come sit by me? I want to be close to you, I’ll be nice honey, I promise.”

Chrom’s halfhearted glare melted a bit at the sweet talk, he paused for good measure, and then sighed.

“Alright, but behave or I’ll go back to studying.” Chrom moved his way up to Gaius, propping himself up on the pillow to look forward into the room, the view being a stunning one. It faced directly at the door, in its plain white glory. But Gaius knew he would have Chrom looking at him in moments, eating out of the palm of his hand in fact.

“Hey blue, you hungry? Want a little ice cream?” Gaius said as silkily as he could.

Chrom turned to look at Gaius and opened his mouth to say what Gaius was sure was a ‘no’ and quickly slid a spoonful in. He smiled innocently as Chrom’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing rapidly. A small bit of it dripped down the side of his mouth, and Gaius clicked his tongue.

“So wasteful, all of you rich kids. Won’t even eat all your ice cream. Guess I have to help you.” Gaius leaned in and licked at the side of Chrom’s mouth, pulling the light taste of vanilla into his mouth. Chrom let out a small noise from his chest that Gaius would sum up as a startled growl.

Gaius moved his lips down from the corner of Chrom’s mouth, letting the spoon fall into the ice cream container to wait. He could feel how warm Chrom felt against him, his skin nice after the cold ice cream. He pushed his lips forward, opening them a bit too lick gently against the surface. Chrom chose that exact moment to swallow the ice cream that had been shoved into his mouth, adams apple bobbing against Gaius’s lips. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped out of his mouth, chest vibrating lightly.

Gaius began sucking there next, tongue moving in a small circle. He opened his mouth to lightly bite with his front teeth. Chrom let out a disgruntled noise, which was verging on a small moan. Gaius shifted and quickly put another large scoop of ice cream in his mouth before moving it to the side of the bed. He pushed up Chrom’s shirt and pressed his newly wet lips to his stomach. Chrom let out a yelp, trying to jump and pull away from the cold feeling.

“Gaius- ugh, stop! Just eat your food and let me-” Chrom began before being cut off. Gaius kept his licks going, moving so all of his oral attention was right atop Chrom’s paints waistband. Gaius made sure he pulled his tongue along as close as he could to Chrom’s jeans without licking the fabric. Chrom let out a shallow moan to that one, his hand dropping to Gaius’s hair, fingers grabbing at orange without thought.

Gaius could never tell if Chrom was so responsive because it felt good, or because he was ticklish. Either way, he went from 0 to 60 at the drop of a hat, and Gaius loved that about his boyfriend.

“You sure you want that, Blue?” Gaius asked, lips pulling up into a smirk. He let himself lean forward into Chrom so the other could feel his mouth against his skin again.

“We could just get to the fun part you know…” Gaius trailed off and Chrom made a small noise. He looked up and saw blue eyes looking down on him, watching, and letting him do what he wanted for the time being. The hand in his hair wasn’t moving either, no pets or pulls, just… Holding. Gaius kept his smirk going as he looked back, hands moving up to hook their way into Chrom’s belt loops and tugging gently.

“Gaius… I…” Chrom began and cleared his throat. Gaius waited patiently for him to finish, green eyes watching the man in front of him closely.

“I thought you wanted to eat your ice cream.” Chrom offered, giving Gaius a sincere smile. Gaius felt like an arrow had hit him in the heart. It was always these smiles Chrom did, the ones that pulled at the corners of his eyes that made him feel like he had fallen in love all over again. Not that he would ever tell his boyfriend that, of course not. It was just these stupidly crinkly smiles with his stupid stunning blue eyes and the way he looked like a stupid Disney prince that made this all so frustrating.

Gaius was trying to give him a blowjob for Christ’s sake.

“I could eat ice cream off of your dick.” Gaius replied with a hum. Chrom made a choking noise. It was cute, really.

“That sounds very cold. Can’t we just…” Chrom’s face went red at his own words he was having trouble forcing out.

“Fuck?” Chrom nodded in response.

“Aw now Blue, tell me you’re not that warmed up already.” Gaius smirked.

Chrom looked away for a moment, blue eyes darting to the wall in a wasted effort to hide what Gaius could easily feel under him.

“It’s not so bad…” Chrom mumbled.

“Mmmm…” Gaius said absently in response and let his head rest against Chrom’s hardening cock. It was constrained in this set of jeans, bulge beginning to push itself against the denim. Gaius knew it could get a lot worse than this, and oh did he intend to make it so, but he wanted to have some fun first. Cheek pressed against he moved his left arm to grab the ice cream carton next to them, spooning some more into his mouth.

Vanilla really was a boring flavor.

Gaius made an appreciative noise over the ice cream, put some more in his mouth and hummed gently. He knew he could make his cheek vibrate like this, Chrom’s sensitive dick feeling it even through his pants. Chrom swallowed in response.

Gaius smiled without realizing it as he kept spooning ice cream into his mouth, letting himself taste the flavor and enjoy it. He kept green eyes locked on the silver spoon bringing the treat to his mouth. He let out an appreciative noise that bordered on sounding like a moan. Chrom’s hips twitched in response. Bingo.

Gaius turned his face back to Chrom’s cock, pushing his mouth into the jeans as he let breath fall out of his mouth onto it. He wished it wasn’t trapped in these damn pants, but boy was it going to be a good sight once he got Chrom as hard as he could.

Gaius pushed his face forward and Chrom’s hand pulled without meaning to on his hair. Gaius pressed lips against the fabric, moving his mouth in and out in how it applied pressures to his kisses. “Please—Chrom,” Gaius let out a moan, “I wanna see what they taste like together.” Chrom’s hand pulled roughly again. Gaius wouldn’t hold it against him though, he knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose. Plus, the desperation was kind of hot.

“If it’s cold… If I can’t handle it, will you stop?” Chrom asked. Gaius could tell he was trying to make sure he didn’t dry hump his face right now.

“Mmm...” Gaius pulled himself up a bit, putting the weight on his elbows and moved the ice cream container so it rest between Chrom’s thighs. “Of course I will honey, you know I want you to enjoy it just as much as me.”

Gaius looked up to Chrom’s eyes to see the reaction he would be getting. Before he got caught up in this whole thing he had to know Chrom actually wanted this from him. Chrom smiled again, and nodded, trust clear as day on his face.

Gaius turned back to his cock, straining against his jeans, and palmed it roughly. Chrom moaned to that, his hand pulling at Gaius’s hair again. His other hand was buried in his sheets, clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

They laid like that for a bit, Chrom a mix between moaning and gasping as Gaius did his best to rub him off through his pants when finally Chrom got to a point he liked. He leaned back and admired his handy (heh) work for a moment.

Chrom’s face was flushed, a red color in his cheeks and his eyes fogging over a bit from the feverish feeling. Chrom was straining against his pants, bulge proud and defined. Gaius was sure it was hurting him a bit to be all cooped up like that, these jeans were a little old, kind of tight to begin with… Poor thing, really needed some tender love and care. Gaius licked his lips, wetting them, and stuck his tongue out a bit to the side, concentrating on pulling open the button and zipper on these damn things as fast as he could.

Task in mind he took care of it quickly. Chrom lifted himself up slightly so Gaius could pull them down for better access, Gaius laughed in response.

“Oh no honey, you’re gonna be staying like that for me tonight.” Chrom’s eyebrows pulled together, confused. Gaius pulled Chrom out through his briefs, cock hard and eager to spring free. Lowering his mouth excitedly, Gaius took the head inside of it.

Chrom let out a ragged moan, petting Gaius in a way that made him feel the perfect amount of degraded. He could feel his own dick jumping from all of this, but that could wait until he was done. As much as he hated to admit it, Gaius really did have an oral fixation.

Gaius pulled off and pulled back a bit, shoving more ice cream in his mouth. He moved it around a bit, letting it melt inside. He didn’t swallow though, not yet anyway, leaning down to put Chrom back inside of him. He knew it would be cold, and Chrom did jump a bit, but that moment of melting it sure did help a lot. Blue could suck it up.

The sweet and salty tastes mixed well, and Gaius let out a low moan. He opened his mouth slightly so the ice cream dripped from it around the shaft more. Gaius took the whole cock down his throat after that, deep throating Chrom with precision. Practice did make perfect.

Moving from that Gaius bobbed his head up and down, Chrom moaning loudly in response. Gaius remembered fondly what it was like the first few times he had done this, how his jaw had ached all around his chin. How it felt like no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t go as long as he wanted, or take as much as he wanted. It was a weird thing to be proud of, but Gaius was more than pleased at how good he had become at sucking dick.

Gaius kissed and licked at the sides of Chrom’s dick, cleaning up every bit of ice cream that had spilled around it. Chrom sounded like he was losing himself, hands pulling on Gaius feverishly, moans catching a high needy tune. Gaius chuckled a bit, hoping Chrom loved those vibrations again, and took another scoop of ice cream into his mouth and repeated the entire process.

They laid like that for a little while longer, until Gaius got tired of mixing the vanilla in. He licked at Chrom’s head, tasting the precum that was coming out happily. It was such a salty taste, but one he missed. He licked a few more times, trying to make sure he got as much as he could. Chrom was whining now, trying to thrust Gaius back onto him, to make his mouth taste all of it.

And Gaius did. Deep throating Chrom again the man grabbed Gaius by the hair and let out a strangled sounding apology suddenly. Gaius knew what was coming, but didn’t pull away. Chrom poured out his seed into Gaius’s waiting mouth. He swallowed every bit of it as Chrom thrust upwards into him, riding out the wave of orgasm. As soon as he stopped moving Gaius licked him more fervently than before, making sure he got every bit of the taste. Chrom let out a weak gasp, not stopping Gaius, but clearly desperate for a break.

Gaius pulled off with a soft pop and looked up into his boyfriends eyes. They were round and shocked looking, not expecting to be allowed to actually come in his mouth already. Gaius smirked.

“Have fun? I know I did.”

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked. “You… Need attention, right?”

Gaius sat back on the bed sitting upright and taking a moment to crack his neck and roll his shoulders. Oh, he was absolutely hard.

“For sure. But we can take care of that while we clean you up.” Gaius smiled at Chrom, getting off of the bed. He scooped up the ice cream and spoon, putting them both in the freezer. Chrom’s eyes followed him the entire time, locked on his lower half.

Gaius looked back over his shoulder.

“Wanna get in the shower with me? We can kill two birds with one stone.” Gaius paused and laughed. “Hey, I did say I have lube with me too!” Chrom’s face reddened again.

Gaius winked at him and dug through his backpack before pulling out his bottle, he smiled and walked to the bathroom doorframe. Wiggling his fingers at Chrom he disappeared into it, ears catching Chrom shifting out of bed as he did.


End file.
